Two Halves Of One Whole
by VampyMelly
Summary: Edward has returned to Bella and everything seems to be fine now despite Chariles semi-hatered toward Edward Yea life is great...until a new vampy shows up in town...Victoria's Sister. Rated M- Future Lemon
1. Preface

Disclaimer- I do not own twilight.

_Cause we are broken__  
__What must we do to restore__  
__Our innocence__  
__And oh, the promise we adored __  
__Give us life again cause we just wanna be whole_

_  
_**We are broken- Paramore**

_Bella's POV_

Life's been a wreck since _his_ departure.

The lonely nights at home are empty and lifeless. I don't watch T.V anymore, I just stare at it. It takes a tremendous amount of effort just to move. I've distanced myself from my friends and family.

I'm not the clumsy Bella I used to be. I'm a hollow shell now. Life is meaning less. Why keep moving on? Why not just kill myself and let the pain and suffering end here? No, no. I possibly can't bring myself to that….why?

Because I know he's still out there. He's still on this earth. As long as he is…I will be too. I sit in the living room alone. Hearing the ticks and tocks of time pass by slowly. Tensing at every second that goes by.

I try not to think of him. I try not to think of the memories…I'll just go insane. I've been in this position for too long. My arms and legs are stiff. Maybe I should go out for a walk.

Nah. I'll stay here instead.

_Edward's POV_

Why am I so stupid? Why did I leave her in the first place? It's for her own good.

It's for her own good. I keep repeating this to myself but it doesn't quiet seem to sink in. Once I told her goodbye I ran, and I ran, and I ran. I was hoping I could leave this behind me.

You know…it was just a "phase". If I could cry right now I would. God…why! It's been four months without seeing her blush. Four months without with out seeing that beautiful smile of hers. Four soul piercingly long months with out saying "I love you". Cullen, you messed up big this time.

My thoughts were silent for a moment. I could hear the tropical birds sing there sweet songs welcoming a new day. I could hear a waterfall nearby. I angrily got on my feet. I can't stand one more day without her! With that thought still lingering in my head I began to sprint faster then ever before. I could not be visible to the naked average human eye.

_Wait for me._

_I'm coming._

_Bella._

_I love you._

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Yep well what cha think? I know its short I'll try to be more creative with the story itself. Gah this is my first fanfiction so plz don't kill meh! _**


	2. Reunite

_**Author's note: Hey guys remember to R&R! I need all the critizium i can get XD**_

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_While you were sleeping I figured out everything  
I was constructed for you and you were molded for me  
Now I feel your name, coursing through my veins  
You shine so bright it's insane  
You put the sun, to shame_

**Spill Canvas****- Lullaby**

**EPOV**

I finally began to reach Forks. The surroundings began to look more and more familiar with every speeding step I took.

I decided to visit my family first before I head off to see her. After all, I had run out on _everyone_…not just Bella. I felt like a complete idiot. I finally got to the house I knew so well. The only place were I could be free, not in hiding like any normal day.

"Edward" I heard a familiar voice call. "Oh Edward, your finally back"! Esme exclaimed throwing her arm around her beloved son. "Old news" he heard another voice say. I saw Alice leaning against the door frame with an amused smile on her face with Jasper and Rosalie next to her.

"Eddie!! Your finally back my brother!" Emmett called enthusiastically, punching me playfully on the shoulder. "That hurt" I said playfully rubbing his shoulder as if I'd receive a hard blow. "Ah Edward, my son so you've finally come back to us" Carlisle said with a smile on his face.

After all the greetings and "how have you been" were exchanged I straighten up. "I'm really sorry for running out on you guys like that. I was begin an idiot. I was just so obsessed with protecting Bella from what we are….that I just snapped" I looked at each one of his family members with an apologetic look.

"It's okay sweetie, we understand" Esme said patting her son reassuringly on the back. "Yeah, yeah, quite moping around!" Emmett said in a playfully annoyed voice. "Don't you have a more important matter at hand"? I didn't have to read his mind to figure out what he was talking about.

Bella.

"Bella's been pretty well…depressed." Alice said in a worried tone. "She refuses to eat and gets very little sleep. I go over once in a while to check up on her. Every time she lays eyes on me she begins to cry" she said shaking her head at the memories she was re-experiencing. Begin a mind reader and all; I saw exactly what she was talking about.

My dead heart began to burn. I felt like I was set on fire. I've had caused her so much pain. I'm was such a horrible person. She deserved better. Despite all my negative thinking, I found my self running to her house.

After a few seconds it came into view. I stopped running when he was under her bedroom window. I quietly began to climb up to her room. I was surprised that she still left her window open. After all this time…

I climbed in. I froze when I saw her. She was sleeping upon her little bed. Her body looking much more fragile then I remembered. She had dark purple rings around her eyes. Her hair was a mess and she was still dressed in the clothes she had worn that day.

Oh Bella…

I felt like smashing something. How could I have been so irrational! Bella began to whimper in her sleep. "Edward…Edward, don't leave me" she quietly whimpered tossing around in her bed. I took a few steps closer to her until I was next to her.

"Edward"! Bella screamed one final time before waking up.

**BPOV**

I was in a black forest surrounded by nothingness. Time stood still. My five senses were completely numb. I began to take a few steps forward. I didn't want to be sucked into the darkness. I couldn't let it dominate me…yet it did.

He appeared before me. "Edward…" I spoke, but no sound came out. "Bella, I'm leaving" his words were just above a whisper. They seemed to echo through the forest or was it just inside my hollow head?

"Edward…no! Please don't go" I begged. I tried to grab a hold of him but my hands kept slipping. He was slipping away from me. He began walking away. "Edward"! I called after him now running.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. I was running but I never seemed to get any closer to him. A wave of darkness began to gain up on me. I pumped my legs faster but I just stood in place, never moving an inch.

"Edward, help me"! I was panicking now. He was really leaving…never to come back. "Edward…Edward please don't leave me"

"Edward"! I screamed one last time before the dark wave crashed against me.

**********************************

I woke up in a cold sweat. My chest raising and falling. My heart pumping furiously. It was just another nightmare. I closed my eyes for a second, trying desperately to calm down.

My door suddenly swung open. "Bella honey, are you alright"? Charlie questioned in a panicked voice. "I'm fine dad it…it was just another nightmare" I signed opening my eyes to see his worried face. "Oh honey, I can't stand seeing you like this" Charlie said entering father mode.

"Dad its okay, I'll…I'll eventually get over it" Ha. What a joke. I would _never_ get over it. "You should go back to sleep, I'm sorry for waking you up" I wanted so badly to get rid of him. I needed time to think.

Charlie hesitated for a moment debating whether to listen to me and go back to bed or stay and try to comfort me. "Dad I'll be fine" I was staring to get annoyed. "Alright honey, call me if you need anything" he said giving me a kiss on the forehead, then heading out the door. I watched him leave. I wouldn't blame him for begin worried. I signed again lying down on my bed.

Then I heard a sound and immediately sat back up. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. This isn't possible. My breath began to come out in quick gasps. He took a step forward.

"This is a dream. This is a dream", I chanted over and over shutting my eyes tight. I slowly opened them again. He was still there. "Edward" I breathed out. "Bella" he took another step towards me.

I kicked off the sheets that were wrapped around me. I started to crawl towards him closing the small space between us. I stopped right in front of him. We stared at each other for a long time before he spoke. "Bella…I-I'm so sorry, I should have never-" I threw myself at him. I wasn't dreaming. He was really here!

I crashed my lips on his. That would leave a bruise later but I didn't care. I was finally in heaven after living through hell. No-one and nothing would ruin this moment. His cool hands rubbed against my back. The friction felt amazing. I moaned in his mouth, tracing my tongue against his lower lip, begging for an entrance.

To my satisfaction, he complied. He tasted so amazing. I couldn't get enough of him. He slowly began lowering us to my bed.

Just when I thought nothing could ruin this moment…he pulled away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So what do ya think? Too little? Too much? Lol ehh plz tell me what you think I need to do to improve my writing and all. I'm open for all type of critic! Hope you enjoy! Promise that the next chappie will be up and running in no time! That is...If i get some reviews!**


End file.
